Fragile
by DahliaxBell
Summary: Renesmee is finally realizing the meaning of imprinting with Jacob; but trying to grow up at the same time...but there's someone that is waiting to destroy her and her family...rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I don't own any of this stuff; this is strictly for nonprofit viewing enjoyment….Stephanie Meyers owns ALL of the main characters…yadda yadda…**

**Renesemee's POV**

My name is Renesemee Carlie Cullen; I'm a rare species of a hybrid vampire; half human, half vampire. My mother had conceived and given birth to me while she was still human. My birth had changed our whole world in what seemed to be just one day. Almost all vampire covens from all over the world had changed their views on children born like myself; the wolves from the Quileutes have accepted me; only because I had been imprinted by Jacob, the true Alpha of the pack. Jacob had been my best friend my whole life; it's almost as if he had graduated from babysitter that a youngster seemed to have overrun, to my partner in crime to irritate my father.

It's strange because so many infants don't remember anything as they grow…but I actually remember every little thing from the moment I had emerged from my mother, up until present. Six years has passed since I was born; but I had grown at such a fast rate that I actually look to be almost a full grown teenage girl, with the brain of a 30 year old woman.

My birthday was coming up; I will have grown into a full grown hybrid, according to Nahuel. As I got out of bed, I stumbled towards the mirror, staring at myself. My brown black hair was ruffled and messy from sleep; my pajamas would need to be replaced….._again_. I turned to look at myself from the side, sucking in my stomach, staring at the obvious….my _chest_. I could have sworn I may have grown another cup size or two. I released my breath, letting my stomach relax, as I stretched my back, and stretched my arms up into the air. I frowned as I heard a slight snap; I let my arms drop to the sides, and noticed a strap of my camisole top had snapped. I fiddled with it for a moment, but finally gave up, making the decision to hurry and jump into the shower, and finally change my clothes.

I hurriedly jumped in and out of the shower, waking myself up, changing quickly into a new pair of jeans and a loose blue shirt. I shoved my feet into a pair of comfortable flats, courtesy of my Aunt Alice, who insisted I use them for when I want to hunt, saying they would make me light on my feet. But I just thought they were too comfortable to pass up. I could hear my parents in the front room; my father playing on his piano, his lullaby for my mother. I smiled to myself; almost eight years, and they are still acting as if they had just seen each other and fallen in love for the first time. I opened my room door, and walked out towards the kitchen, "Good morning!" I chirped as I walked by them.

The kitchen was my favorite room in the house; my parents constantly kept the refrigerator stocked, in case I felt too lazy to hunt and wanted to cook a meal for myself. Surprisingly, my father would also allow Jacob over every night for dinner; of course most of the time Jacob preferred to hunt. I remember when I was younger; and my father actually called Jacob his brother; his _son_. Occasionally I remind my father of that moment when his natural urge of over protectiveness decides to kick in.

The melody on the piano abruptly stopped, and my father looked up and smiled at me. He and my mother continued to look impossibly young; they needed heavenly wings on their backs; not fangs in their mouths. "How did you sleep, Nessie?" My mother asked me.

I shrugged as I began to work on an omelet, "Alright, I suppose. I can't seem to stay asleep though." My eyes looked up quickly at my father; I knew he would try and probe my thoughts, but I kept my reason hidden rather well.

I kept having nightmares of the Volturi; not all of them, just one in particular. Caius; the one who was bent on destroying my family so eagerly at my expense; starting with me, first. But, they were chased away with the standoff that they were presented with at the time. Jacob was supposed to run with me at that point. I shook my head, continuing on my omelet. "What could be keeping you up, Nessie?" My father's voice broke my concentration.

I looked up and met his gaze; he had already moved from the piano to the breakfast bar in front of the stove. I stared at him so intently, keeping the fears hidden from him, that he looked down at my omelet, pointing at it, "You're ruining your omelet there,"

I stopped, and looked at my mess of eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, and jalapenos and sighed. "Oh well, Jacob should be here any minute, so he can have this."

As if on queue, the door opened, and in walked my best friend, Jacob. "Hey everyone!" He smiled.

My almost jumped out of my chest; I had to hurry and calm it down before everyone in the room could hear the difference. My mother had a smile on her face, as she glanced at me, and then to Jacob, "Good morning, Jake! Have you eaten yet?"

"You read my mind, Nessie! I'm starving!" Jacob grinned, walking towards me at the stove.

I hurriedly pushed the eggs onto a plate for him, and he grabbed for the ketchup, and doused the mess with the red condiment. "You know, that just completely ruins what I made for you," I snapped to him.

"Actually, that wasn't for you in the first place, Jacob," My father slightly grinned. He then surprised me by saying one more thing before returning to my mother's side at the piano, "Don't worry, my darling Renesemee. _None_ of them will come back,"

I stared after him, gulping. I wanted to believe him. Jacob shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, as he stood next to me with the plate in his hand. He looked down at me, "Who is he talking about?" He asked after swallowing the food in his mouth.

**AN – Please, review; just go easy on me! This is my first Twilight Based fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Renesemee's POV**

I shook my head at Jacob, and grabbed myself a glass and the orange juice. I filled it to nearly the top. I was so thirsty, I gulped it down without offering it to some of my best friend standing next to me. I nearly let out a burp, until I realized the lecture and looks I would get from my mom and dad. Jacob smirked at me, knowing I had to break that habit around my family. He simply grabbed the carton of orange juice, and drank. Good thing it didn't bother my parents when he did that, considering it was usually only me and him that ate or drank anything in that fridge. After he was done, he placed it onto the counter, and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, and walked towards the table, grabbing my backpack. My parents looked at me proudly; eight years old and off to high school; but, looking like an eighteen year old. Jacob was my ride as always; my father refused to let me drive anything. Sometimes Jacob would let me sneak drive the Mercedes my father and mother gave him; my Uncle Emmett would always let me take his jeep for a spin in the mud, which I loved. I was heading to the same High School my parents met at; and graduated from. They weren't going with me. No one was. Jacob was too large of a structure to pass for a normal student. But, my grandfather insisted I go to school and get socialization and the importance of education throughout the years. My mother hugged me, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "I love you sweetie." She smiled.

My father then grabbed me and hugged me; almost not wanting to let me go. I almost had to pry myself away from him, "I'll be fine." I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll hang around the grounds _indiscreetly _all day." Jacob smirked.

That did it; I love Jacob to death, however, I was beginning to get sick and tired of _everyone_ being worried about me. I looked at him, almost growling, "Why is it that I have to be _watched_ over? I can do everything myself!" I looked at my father, "I'll be _fine_!"

Turning on my heel, I stormed out of the house, "Come on, Jacob!" I screamed out.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked at Bella and Edward quickly before rushing out after Nessie. Man, was she pissed. What the hell for? She opened the passenger door and got into the car. I hurriedly rushed to the driver's side, and sat in the leather seat. Man, I love this car. I stuck the keys in the ignition and looked over to Nessie. She was staring out the passenger window. Before I started the car, I dropped my hands onto my knees, "What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing." She looked over at me, taking her hand through her dark brown curls, "Can we go now, please?" She snapped at me.

She definitely looked a mix of her parents; but had her own unique beauty to her. She also had her own personality, that for some reason, seemed to be the exact opposite of her mother's. It matched mine; she had the love for adventure, which was fun, however I couldn't help but worry that she'd hurt herself. I'd been her babysitter, her best friend. I remember when I first saw her; I thought she was the most beautiful thing to ever be created. So beautiful that I had imprinted on her. I knew that she had understood what that was all about, but I don't think she was ready for it yet; so, I figured I would just stay as her best friend. I would wait forever for her, though. No matter how long it took for her to be ready to accept what we were meant to be.

I must have been staring for a while; I noticed a blush tint her cheeks, and she cleared her throat, "Jake, start the car!" She laughed, hitting my arm.

I snapped out of it, "Oh, sorry."

I started the car, and thought back from earlier in the house. "What was your dad talking about?" I asked her, "About who was not coming back?"

She looked at me, almost startled at my question, "Uh, nothing." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, looking at her, "You're lying. What happened?"

I could always tell when she was lying to me. Nessie _never_ said the word, _Uh_, unless she had to ponder on whether to tell me the truth or not. _Damn_ I knew her well! A sigh came from her, as she threw her hand down to her leg, "I've just been having nightmares, lately, that's all." She told me.

She reached to the stereo quickly turning it on. I turned it off immediately, "About what?"

She stared at me, her brown eyes almost raging. "Nothing important!" She snapped as she flicked the radio back on.

I turned it off again, "Bullshit, Nessie!" I nearly laughed.

I didn't realize she had been having nightmares lately. Usually I slept with her in bed, holding onto her, ever since she was born. But, for the past couple of months, she had, uhm, _matured quickly_. So, I decided to hold her until she fell asleep, and snuck out before she noticed. Just to avoid any kind of "problems".

"Okay, fine," She finally gave in, "I've been just having dreams about Caius coming back," She cleared her throat, "He'd start with killing you all first. Then he would come after me."

I could hear a slight tremble in her voice. In the corner of my eye, I saw her rub her arms. I reached over, grabbing her hand, and holding it. I pulled over in front of Forks High School, and looked at her. "I will _never_ let anything happen to you." I told her.

She was the only reason for me breathing; the only reason for me to continue shifting. I _love_ her. The thought of _anyone_ coming to hurt Nessie caused a rage begin to boil in my stomach. She slightly smiled at me, and lifted both of her hands, and cupped my face. A vision flashed in front of my face of when she was younger; of when she had turned 5, and I had taken her to the field hidden in the woods, that her mother had told me about. It had become Bella and Edward's special place, and Bella had hinted to me that she thought Nessie might have liked to see it. I could see Nessie, who at the age of 5 had the body of a 12 year old, lying next to me, looking up at the night sky, pointing at the full moon. Her and I looked up at it, talking about the werewolves; the children of the moon. We were both glad that I was not one of those; they had no compassion of vampires....but then again, neither did I until Nessie came along.

The vision cleared as Nessie took her hands away from my face. She was smiling at me. She grabbed her backpack, opening the door to get out, "That was the best time that I always dream about," She said, before closing the door behind her.

I rolled down the passenger window, "Hey!" I called after her. She turned and leaned down to the window, looking at me curiously. I gulped, wanting to tell her. She always had shown me that vision whenever I seemed to have calmed her down. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her; how much I would die for her; _over and over again_. But instead, "I'll be here to pick you up."

She nodded, and slightly smiled, "Bye."

She turned, walking away from the car towards the school, blending in with the large crowd of students. I could have slapped myself silly. It _had_ to have been time to tell her.

_You're a fucking idiot if you let her walk away_, I screamed at myself.

**Sorry it's short again; I'm trying to get rid of writer's block, so I'm moving a lil slowly....but please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Renesemee's POV**

There was a _lot_ of people; almost _too_ much at once. But, I had to prove to my parents and my family that I could live a social life. I slung my backpack to my side, digging into it for my gum. I hurriedly found it, and shoved a piece into my mouth, slinging my backpack straps over both of my arms. I looked down at my schedule, and looked for my first class. I could feel the eyes burning into me. I looked up, and saw _everyone_ staring at me, as I walked by them. I gulped, thinking of what my mother went through when she first started this school. She told me of how she felt like she had been _new meat_.

I finally found my first class; math. My best subject. And Jake's worst. I hurriedly sat in the first open seat I found near the door. I smiled to myself, thinking of my best friend. I always felt so safe around him. This was honestly the first time I could remember not being with him. But, I had to learn how to manage without him by my side constantly. After a while, the commotion calmed as the bell rang and the teacher hollered out for the class to start. I opened my binder, and my math book, ignoring what he was saying or writing on his board. Calculus came as second nature to me. I pretended to write notes as my mind drifted off to a memory that made me smile dazedly towards the front of the class.

_"That's not a fair game!" I screamed out at Jacob._

_"Hey, it's a complete advantage. Wolves against the Vamps." He grinned down at me._

_I turned around, looking at my mother as she approached behind me, "Well, if you want a fair game with a good advantage, Jake, how about girls against the guys? Leah can easily keep up with us," My mother looked at the only female member of Jake's pack, "Can't you?"_

_Leah sighed; she could only wait for the word from Jacob. Which of course, we were too busy staring each other down, trying to get the other to give in. "Baseball?" I heard come from Leah._

_Since Jake has been a member of our family for quite some time, he eagerly wanted to get a game of baseball going, trying to show off who was faster than the other. "Fine." Jake finally agreed, "Dudes against the chicks." Everyone broke away, but Jake leaned down towards me, "Just try and get past me!" He grinned._

_"Bring it!" I snapped at him playfully._

_Of course, the guys wanted to let us women go first at bat. The thunderstorm that Alice predicted was definitely kicking off.... _

I snapped out of it, as the bell rang yet again, with the teacher announcing the class homework. I quickly wrote what he was saying, and shoved my books into my backpack before heading out to my next class. But, not before slamming right into someone as I stepped out of the classroom door. The person I slammed into, fell onto the ground, nearly sliding back towards the lockers. "I'm sorry!" I said, trying to help him up.

He looked up at me in shock, "What the hell?"

He took my hand, allowing me to help him up. He stood over me, fixing his dark brown hair. His blue eyes bore into me. "I said I was sorry!" I told him.

He only shrugged, "Just watch where you're going next time!" He told me before walking away.

I looked after him, slightly sticking out my tongue, almost mocking his _What the hell_. Jerk. He's lucky I didn't rip his arm off. I sighed heavily before weaving my way towards my next class.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat near the wood line looking down towards the school. I wasn't going to just let her go on by herself. It seemed silly waiting, and watching her school; but I felt _compelled_ to do it. I couldn't _not_ watch her or not be near her. I crouched down, rubbing my chin in thought. A nice idea came to mind; I could enroll myself; or have Carlisle enroll me as one of his "adopted" kids like the Cullens had done in the past! _Good thinking_, I praised myself with a smirk. Nessie would love it. We could be together through all of her classes, so she could feel safe.

Soon, the bell rang, letting the school know it was time for lunch. Nessie promised she would meet me here. So, I just sat and waited.

**Renesmee's POV**

I stood in that long line, waiting for _one_ stupid drink. I forgot to pack it from home, which irritated the _hell_ out of me. It seemed as if I was beginning to have no patience today. I had my juice in my hand, and the person in front of me was at the cash register, no doubt giving the lady for what seemed to be a _thousand_ pennies! Rolling my eyes, I shifted, and fiddled with the cash in my hand. "I hate it when people do this," I heard from behind me.

I looked behind me, and saw that same kid I knocked clear across the hall earlier. He smiled down at me, and I nodded at him, "Yeah, patience is not my virtue these days," I commented.

He continued to stare at me, making me nervous. It wasn't one of the "hot guy" next to me type nervous, but more of just plain nervous. "Sorry about my rudeness towards you earlier. I know you're new here, so it must be quite a change for you." He said.

I shrugged, moving to pay the lady at the register. "It's alright."

Before I left, he held his hand out in front of me, "I'm Victor."

I looked down at his hand, paranoid to shake it. I was afraid my gift would kick in accidentally. So, I only looked up at him, and nodded, "Renesmee." With that, I turned, and walked away towards the door.

I hurriedly rushed outside, towards the wood line where I knew Jake would be waiting. I smiled to myself as I began to approach where he would be waiting. I couldn't _wait _to see him. I was beginning to realize the whole imprint thing; I needed him. But, I knew I needed to live a normal life without him; school, friends, the whole bit. I needed some sort of social life, as dad would put it to me. I could see his silhouette; I almost shrieked as I heard that voice behind me, "Well that was rude!"

I turned, stopping in my tracks. Dammit, he followed me! "Victor, I'm sorry!" I apologized, "I uh, I just don't really like to touch others, I get a phobia of germs." I lied.

He smiled at me, walking towards me, "Yeah, right!" Stopping in front of me, he seemed to tower over me, "So, I have no one to eat lunch with. You want to have lunch with me?"

I started to back away from him, "I'm sorry, but I'm meeting someone for lunch," I told him.

He followed me. _Damn, he just won't quit_, I thought to myself. "Well, let me go with you," He grinned.

Something wasn't right about him. He just gave me that _weird_ feeling. I sighed, stopping, to turn and look for Jake. _I could use your help now_, I thought.

**AN- Well, what do you think? I know, it's short, I'm building up to it...just read and review, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thank you to the reviewers that have reviewed and at least helped me think that someone actually liked it :) But, yes, here's another chapter, so...uhm, read on!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Jacob's POV**

I looked up, seeing my Nessie walking towards me. These few hours without her damn near killed me! It's not like when I leave her from her sleep, because I'm just patrolling around the house, through the woods making sure I keep guard against anything or anyone wanting to hurt the tribe I was born to protect, and the family I have now sworn to protect. It was strange, considering my kind, and those like the Cullens are natural enemies; but Renesmee and Bella were those that sealed the broken bridge between us. It was so weird how time just lets your fate fall right into place.

Something didn't seem right. She stopped, and I could hear her heartbeat changing. _She was nervous_. My head perked up, as if the wolf had kicked in, watching for anything to happen. I moved slightly to the right, to see if I could see around her, since there were so many bodies crowded around. I finally saw what was making her nervous; especially when she turned looking my way with that distressed look on her face; _some guy_.

I couldn't just pop out of the woods and rush to her rescue; I wasn't even a student on this campus. That's all I would need, is to have the school call Chief Swan, and here comes Renesmee's grandfather to "arrest" me for trespassing. I smirked to myself, thinking how weird that would be. He would know secretly the real reason of _why_ I was there.

I paced back and forth like a nervous dog blocked from protecting its owner. My eyes kept locked onto Renesmee and this guy that was causing her to be so nervous. I could feel my jealousy starting to boil up, causing my heart rate to rise. _Shit_, I thought to myself. My heart rate. That's all I would need, is to shift, and uncontrollably rush onto campus and rip this guy apart. I could see it now; News Flash, a mutated wolf storms onto school campus and tears some asshole apart for messing with the new girl.

I had to calm down. _Jasper you could really help me right now_, I thought to myself. He was the only other person that could calm me quickly. I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Nessie's number.

**Renesmee's POV**

I could hear his heart rate. It was getting pretty bad; I didn't know what to do, I didn't want this guy to run into Jacob. It's not like I really cared whether or not he got hurt, I more cared for the fact that Jacob could be exposed. I looked back at Victor. "Look, I understand that--" My sentence was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled it out. _Oh thank god_, I thought to myself as I quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"Just meet me in the parking lot. _Fuck it_, I'm bringing the car around. I can't keep my cool right now," I heard Jacob say.

His voice was beginning to shake. I looked back towards the woods instinctively, wondering if he was beginning to shift while talking to me. My eyes searched for him; he was no longer there. "Okay, I'll be right there." I told him.

We both then hung up with each other. I looked at Victor, and his eyebrow was raised at me suspiciously. "What's so important out there?" He asked me.

"Peace and quiet," I told him before walking away.

I could feel him watching me; I knew he was. Why did I agree to go _here_ alone? Why couldn't I talk my grandparents into moving all of us at least to maybe the other side of the state where we all could go to a high school and I wouldn't have this problem? I wasn't prepared to deal with this alone. I really wasn't.

I finally made it to the parking lot, and stopped, looking around. The parking lot was packed with cars, with students hanging around outside of them; a few cars had their doors opened, with music blasting. I was looking for one car in particular. The black Mercedes 2010 E Class that my father bought for Jake. I had a feeling that once he drove into the parking lot with that car, it was going to cause a _lot_ of suspicion. A car had passed in my view, and once it had gone, I gasped; _Victor_ was already at the edge of the parking lot, staring at me. _What was with this kid_?

Finally, the car parked into a space in front of me; or more like made a space of its own. I walked towards it, staring towards Victor still, wondering how he got there so quickly. I finally opened the passenger side, got in, and saw that Jacob was staring out the window at Victor. I saw his skin quivering but not in a good way. His hands gripped the steering wheel, and I could almost hear a growl come from him. I gently placed my hand onto his arm, letting a vision pass through him to calm him down.

_"Jake, how many times do I have to tell you? I can shift perfectly fine!" I snapped, as I attempted to work the gears._

_"Ness, you're grinding the gears!" Jacob squealed as the car jerked forward with a horrible sound._

_The car went dead. "Oh geez!" I hissed, as I pushed the ignition button yet again._

_"No, no! Put it in neutral first!" Jacob snapped._

_I stopped and stared at him, "You know, you're seriously getting me irritated. Either you have the trust in me to handle this and you just talk me through it, or I just punch you in the mouth. Take your pick!"_

_"Look, your dad is going to kill me for having you in the driver's seat. So, he'll never believe me if I tell him that I beat the hell out of these gears. He doesn't want you driving--" I stopped Jacob from going any further._

_"Because he's afraid for my safety. But Jake, you have to teach me to drive, because if something happens and I'm the only one that can drive, I need to know how to do this. I won't tell anyone, I promise." I smiled at him, "Besides, who'll be my partner in crime if my father kills you?"_

_Jacob looked at me and smiled; his eyes reflected the humor in my question. We both let out a snort of a laugh, obviously thinking of the various pranks we'd been involved in together, irritating my father and Aunt Rosalie. Jacob was honestly the most best friend I could ever have; one that would never leave my side._

I could finally feel his pulse begin to calm. He looked at me, and let out a breath that he seemed to have held forever. "It's alright. I'm here now," I told him.

He looked at me, his eyes searching my face, "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, and grabbed his hand, holding it. "He's a little creepy," I said, uneasily.

Jacob gently squeezed my hand and moved it up to his face, gently stroking my hand against his cheek, as his eyes closed. It's as if he had felt comfort in doing it. My heart began to race, and I couldn't help but gulp as he gently kissed the palm of my hand. I knew he heard the difference; his eyes opened as soon as it happened, and they looked up at me. He lowered my hand, and sighed. "Something's not right about him," He finally said.

My eyes quickly glanced, and saw him standing where I saw him; he hadn't moved. His hands were in his jean pockets, and he stared at us. "He got to the parking lot a little too fast," I sighed heavily, "He just wouldn't leave me alone."

He turned his head to look back at Victor, growled slightly, and looked back at me. "Jacob, my family had each other. They weren't thrown to the wolves. My mother met my father here, and then almost immediately had my family to be there with her," I looked up at him nervously, "I have to do this _alone_. I can't handle situations like this by myself. I don't think I'm ready quite yet. What if something happens and goes wrong?"

Jacob smiled slightly at me, "I think I have a solution to that problem." When I tilted my head in question, Jacob continued, "I'm going to have Carlisle enroll me as one of his _adopted kids_."

At this point, it didn't sound too much like a bad idea. The hard part was convincing my grandfather into doing it.

**AN - I know, I know, but I promise there's a point to this. Just bear with me :) Please review and let me know if there's anything I need to fix; I take constructive criticism so, yeah. But thanks for at least reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I hated my first day. It was overwhelming, Victor continued to watch me; almost _stalk_ me when I would walk to my next class. I had a lot of homework to complete; it should definitely be a simple task. As Jacob and I drove back to my grandparents' home, I contemplated what Jacob had proposed; being adopted into my family. As one of my grandfather's adopted children.

I felt the warm hand slightly squeeze mine, and I looked at Jacob. He quickly looked at me and smiled as we pulled into the paved driveway of my grandparents' home. "What do you think he'll say?" Jacob asked me, as he turned the ignition off.

I shrugged, " I don't know. Honestly, I'm sure he'd have no problem with it; he'd probably think it would be better for me," I gulped, "It's my _father_ I'm worried about."

My father loved Jacob; he loved that Jacob was so overprotective of me; _however_; for Jacob to be at the school with me, and I would have to be out of my father's reach; I could see where he'd think he was being replaced completely. A true daddy's girl, I suppose.

Jacob grinned, "Even better!" He said before getting out of the car.

I sighed heavily, getting out, and following him up to the glass door of the house. "Just," I took a deep breath before continuing, "Just keep your thoughts to yourself, because my father would know immediately and he won't give us a chance to explain our reasoning."

Jacob turned to look at me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Nessie, this is where you are _exactly_ like your mother. You _worry_ too much about your dad."

He shook his head smiling; I guess he was finding my look of worry humorous. _Okay, Jacob Black,_ I thought to myself, _Don't blame me when he comes at you, fangs out and all, ready to murder the one man that can steal his only child out from under his nose_!

My father wasn't ready to let go yet; I knew that for a fact. He brought up the whole imprinting thing at times; trying to hold off the romance part of it, and trying to shove the "stay friends..._best_ friends" thought into my head. But, for some reason, being _best friends_ with Jacob Black was completely impossible at this point. I watched him as he grabbed my hand, and led me into the house. Sure, we'd done a lot together; he'd put up with my tantrums, my bites, my roughness with him even after he'd shifted, my constant nagging at him as a child. But, he'd also been the one that had tucked me in _every_ night of my life; making sure I was safe as I fell asleep. I missed waking up and finding him sleeping next to me. He hadn't done that lately. I couldn't help but stare at his _insane_ size. I wondered how we were going to pull this off if my grandfather agreed to our harebrained idea.

Jacob stopped quickly to turn to me, and gently ran a finger down my cheek, "Relax, Ness. Trust me when I say it's going to be okay."

I nearly shuddered as he touched my cheek for that split second. I couldn't help but remember one of my favorite memories that recently happened.

_I threw the last load of my laundry into the dryer, and pressed the start button. I grabbed the laundry basket full of me and Jacob's clothes, and walked into the living room. "Are you going to help me, or what?" I asked him._

_He was sitting on the couch, watching me. "Look at us! Arguing like a married couple! Ha!" Jacob laughed out loud._

_"We're not arguing....yet!" I snapped, as I kneeled down in front of the laundry basket._

_I dumped the laundry onto the floor, and began to fold. "Look, I'm not going to do this all by myself. Get your ass up, Jacob Black!" I snapped at him._

_"Ooooh, feisty!!" He grinned, as he moved down onto the floor next to me._

_I looked at him, and threw an article of clothing at him, but I quickly tried to grab it, as I realized I had thrown one of my bras at him! Jacob grinned as he grabbed it, and wore it on his head, snapping the hooks under his chin. "Does this hat make my head look big?" He playfully asked._

_I couldn't help it. He looked so ridiculous! I began laughing at how horrible he looked with my bra on his head. He grinned at me, taking it off of him, "You need to lighten up, Nessie. Chores shouldn't be that big of a deal." He smiled._

_I must have stared at him for a while; his smile just mesmerized me. His short cut black hair, his black eyes, his dark skin. Everything about him was.....beautiful. His short laugh broke me from my daze, "You okay kiddo?" _

_My heart sank. That's never bothered me that much before when he'd referred to me as "kiddo". Why does it feel as if he'd just stabbed me in the skull?_

_I realized then, what the imprinting was about; this was when I had officially fallen in love with Jacob Black._

I stared at him, and blushed, as I realized I had transferred that memory to him when he touched my face. _Ah, crap_! I thought to myself, as he grinned even more at me.

**Jacob's POV**

After seeing the memory that Nessie had shown me; I heard one statement that stuck; that she had officially fallen in love with me. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to finally tell her how much I had loved her, how much I wanted her to stay with me for all time. I had been working on how I was going to tell her for a long time; I finally had the _cajones_ to do it; as I opened my mouth, a voice that I usually found to be sweet to hear, had caused me to cringe, "Hey you guys! How was school, Nessie?" The pixie voice of Alice interrupted it all.

_Thanks. Thanks Alice, you damned fairy._ I let go of Nessie's hand and turned to look at the little chipper vampire gracefully making her way to her niece, "Fine, Alice. It went fine." I snapped.

Alice frowned at us, as she stopped in front of Nessie, "Liars."

Renesmee looked at her aunt, "Well Aunt Alice, we actually wanted to have a family meeting. There's something we wanted to talk to you all about."

"Okay! I'll gather everyone up! Your parents are out on a hunt, they should be back very shortly! Are you hungry?" Alice asked us.

I shook my head; I guess it surprised the hell outta her. I had a bottomless pit for a stomach; but I was now just too anxious to be hungry. Alice's golden hazel eyes opened wide with near shock, "Wow! Must be serious! I'll get everyone together!" With that, she gracefully turned, rushing out of the foyer, and up the staircase to gather her family.

Now was my _perfect_ opportunity! I turned to Nessie, grabbing her hands, "Look, I have something to tell you before we head into the den," I began. _Shit! My mouth was starting to dry up!_

I continuously licked my lips, as I tried to tell Renesmee how I felt. It was so easy for me to tell Bella when I went through my issues with her, but why was it so hard to tell my best friend; my soulmate? Maybe the house of vampires we currently stood in, that babied Nessie to no end? Or maybe it was the fear of having something to lose? Hell, who knew, but all I know, is that I love this young woman. More than life itself.

Nessie seemed to be impatiently waiting for me to tell her, as her eyebrows raised slightly in anticipation. "Nessie, I--" _Oh for the love of pete!!!_

As I was beginning my confession of undying love and devotion, Public Enemy #1 stepped down the stairs, and had _ensured_ her voice be heard, "Hi sweetie! How was it?" Rosalie asked her from the hallway.

I could almost swear that I thought continuously of how vampires have ruined all my chances of love. _Tonight_, I thought to myself, _I'll tell her tonight during her parents' usual Friday night dates_. And I would make _sure_ we were alone for it.

**AN- Hey everyone, or whomever is reading; sorry my computer had crashed out on me, and I had to wait...and wait for another one to come. Sorry :( But please read and review; it'd be greatly appreciated :) Thank you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Honestly, I was glad that no one in the room could read my mind at the moment; of course, my father hadn't returned yet from hunting. I knew my mother would understand; she could at least shield everything from my father at the moment; and extend some of it towards me and Jacob. My Aunt Rosalie sat next to me, with her arm around my shoulder, playing with my curly dark brown hair. She knew I was slightly nervous. As I heard a slight noise, I knew immediately it was my parents. I quickly stood, hurriedly grabbing my mother's arm as she opened the door to the den area. I drug her to a far corner of the house, away from my father. "Well, hello to you too, dear," She sarcastically grinned.

I turned to face her, "Mom, can I talk to you about a couple of things? Jake and I called for a family meeting, but I need your help first."

My mom just hesitantly nodded. I cleared my throat, "I need you to block dad out of me and Jacob's heads for a minute, especially while we're talking during the family meeting," I began.

"Nessie, what's going on?" My mother asked me.

Her eyes were a golden brown, and I knew she was immensely calm. I cleared my throat, and uneasily shifted my weight while standing, "Well," I leaned into her whispering, "first off, Jacob and I thought it'd be a good idea that Carlisle adopt him, and enroll him in the school," I looked down at my fingers, nervously picking at my nails, "Mom, I don't want to go through it alone. I can't do this--" I stopped for a minute, looking up at my mother. Her eyes seemed to relax; she knew where I was getting at.

A slight smile played the corners of my mother's mouth, "You're beginning the maturity of the imprinting, aren't you?"

I stared at her, not saying a word. Pictures are my best way to communicate. _Ah, what the hell_, I thought, as I grabbed my mother's hand.

I first began to send her visions of my day at school; the chaos and feeling like "new meat". I saw what looked to be a smile of reminiscence on her face as she saw the vision I sent her. Next, I began to show her the interactions that Jacob and I had with each other all day; how I felt about them; how he made me shudder each time he looked at me, touched me in a _purely_ platonic way. And of the day I fell in love with him; when I realized what that funny feeling in my stomach was, every time I saw him.

I finally let go of my mother's hand, and raised my eyebrow in question at her. She shook her head smiling, "Of course, Nessie, I'll go ahead and do what you ask,"

Letting out a breath of relief, I nearly hugged my mother, but stopped as she said something else, "But about the whole adopting Jacob," She began, "I already passed that idea to your father. I have yet to get a response in regards to it," She told me.

I dropped my arms to my sides, looking up to the ceiling out of frustration. "But it's not _his_ decision, honey." My mother said.

"Why are _you_ so understanding about all this?" I asked her.

My mother only laughed at me, walking towards the den. Before she got out of my eye sight, she stopped, and turned to look at me, "Because I was once in similar shoes that you are in now. But at least, there isn't a _huge_ secret that could threaten both your lives with this situation," She smiled. She held her arm out in a gesture towards the den, "Now, shall we?" I stared at her, hesitating. Was she really understanding what I was trying to tell her? Would my family understand? Would _Jacob_ understand?

The whole thing about the imprinting was that _both_ parties had to be ready for the mature aspect of it. Every person in my family and around me had a mate. My father went so far as to snag a human, create me, and then my mother afterwards. They both jokingly tell me from time to time how I am older that my own mother. But, if Jacob wasn't ready, to take that extra step with me, then it would be _weird_. That would have to wait. I don't think I could tell him just yet. First things first; asking my grandfather for the inevitable. _Adopting_ Jacob as a Cullen.

My family waited; an empty space sat near Jacob; just enough room for my mother and I to squeeze in. I sat against Jacob; I had to control my heart rate as he threw an arm around my shoulder, casually. I could feel my mother's shield, surrounding him and me. Jacob cleared his throat, as the family eyed us curiously. My Aunt Alice sighed heavily, frustrated with how she could never see the future of Jacob and I. It made it a little easier for Jacob and me to play pranks on random family members. "Well, I guess I'll go ahead and start off," Jacob began.

I felt his arm tighten around my shoulder, squeezing me slightly towards him as he continued, "I know Nessie hadn't had a chance to tell you all how her first day at school went."

Emmett grinned, slapping his fist into his hand, "And who do I have to _kill_?" He antagonized.

Figured; my burly Uncle loving nothing more than to start a fight; even if it seemed unfair for him to pick one with a human; he just loved to at least be intimidating. I slightly giggled as I saw Rose slap him on the chest, "Give the poor girl a _break_!" She hissed at him.

I looked up at her, and she winked at me, smiling for my defense. "Thank you," I mouthed to her.

"Love you," She mouthed gently back.

"_Anyway_!" Jacob continued, "Before I was rudely interrupted," His eyes quickly narrowed as he glanced at Emmett before continuing, "Nessie won't be able to go through this alone. I won't allow it," He turned my head to look at him as he said that and he continued, "I continuously paced the wood line at the school until I saw," I quickly placed my hand gently onto his knee, as I felt him pause, beginning to shake. He took a deep breath, trying to calm as the eyes of my family members glared at him waiting for him to continue. "I saw a _boy_ that wouldn't leave her be."

I heard a growl rise from my father. It was soon followed by Jacob. "A _boy_?" My mother asked.

"Bells, I wouldn't ask this of you all if it wasn't purely necessary. It's only temporary, until you all are able to join Nessie in school," Jacob said.

"What Jacob is trying to say, is that," I turned to my grandparents, and was comforted as my grandmother smiled at me warmly, urging me to continue, "We thought it would be a good idea if he was adopted into our family. So he may attend school with me, and help me through it."

"_Absolutely not_!" Rosalie nearly screamed, as she stood up.

"Calm, Rosalie," Carlisle spoke up, raising his hand as if to calm her.

"Yeah, _sit_, Blondie!" Jacob sniped.

My eyes scanned the faces of my family; Jasper and Alice seemed to accept this idea. I could feel Jasper attempting to calm the room, especially Jacob. Alice had a smile on her face, as she looked to Carlisle. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at Jacob in protest; she didn't even bother looking at me. Emmett crossed his arms across his chest, shrugging nonchalantly. My father fidgeted in his seat on the other side of my mother, who smiled at me, nodding gently at me. My eyes finally rested on my grandparents, "Well, it _would_ be fair to Renesmee, considering that each of you had each other to go through things." Carlisle finally spoke up, "I believe it would also be a new challenge for us to take on. We would have to get documents together," He looked to Esme.

Esme finished for him, "Jacob, I would _adore_ having you officially part of our family," She smiled. She looked at my mother and winked playfully, "I would be able to cook more!"

My mother let out a small laugh, "As if Seth and the others stopping by after shift isn't enough!"

I gulped nervously, "So, it's alright?"

Carlisle smiled warmly at Jacob and I, "Of course, my dear." He said.

I looked at my father, and his eyes moved to look at me, "Nessie, I would like to have a word with you _and_ Jacob," He finally said, "_Privately_."

**AN- Took a minute, but here it is….I changed the summary of the fic around because an idea slammed into my head about this story that would help me finish it through. Thank you! Read and reviews would be greatly appreciated!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob and I looked at each other; he only had a smug look on his face, while I had no problem showing my worry of my father's sudden request for our audience. We followed him outside the doors, and I watched Jacob sit on the wooden stairs of the porch, leaning his back against the post. I sat on the wicker loveseat folding my hands in my lap nervously as my dad shut the door behind him. He looked from Jacob to me, and crossed his arms across his chest. If he were human, I could definitely imagine him taking in a deep breath.

"Look, I know that you have the upmost intentions of your request for Jacob to be adopted and enrolled into school with you, Nessie." He began.

I could almost feel my breathing begin to pace faster. _He's my father, why the hell would he make me want to sweat bullets when it came to Jacob?_ I thought to myself. My father slightly smiled at me; he heard me. _Dammit_.

"But," He turned his attention to Jacob, "I only request one thing."

Jacob shrugged, "Name it."

"Jacob, Renesmee is my life. Aside from Bella, she is the reason for my existence. I ask that you watch over her, and ensure that no one bother her, or compromise her true identity." My father said, "Because you and I both know that High School can be cruel, and teenagers will go as far as their suspicions take them."

I heard a scoff from Jacob, as he had a look of disbelief and overconfidence on his face, "Oh _please_. If any of them come within a _foot_ of Nessie, and I don't _like_ it, then believe me, they'll have another thing comin'" Jake told him.

"That includes _your_ identity, Jacob Black. You must control your temper," He then looked at me, "Which is where you come in, my darling. You can calm him down in your way. So the _second_ Jacob begins to start to lose his composure, I want you to help him. This is _very_ important that you two don't do your usual antics that you're known around here at home for." My father finished. "Do I make myself _clear_? To the _both_ of you?"

Jacob and I nodded at his question. Dad finally smiled, relaxing his arms at his sides, "Good. Now, your mother and I have our usual date night tonight, this time we all are actually going," He raised his eyebrows with suspicion, "Are you two planning anything for this evening? I honestly do not want you home alone, Nessie."

"She'll be fine, Edward." I heard my mother's voice as she snuck up behind him. She took his hand, "Jacob will not let _one_ thing happen to our daughter. He never has, and he never will." My mother actually _smiled_ at Jake with that last statement.

If Jake had been shifted to his wolf form, he would have been holding his head up, resembling an obvious gloat; but I could see it in his face as he added, "Damn right."

My mother pulled on my father's arm leading him down the steps of the porch, "Be good, and the fridge is stocked up in both houses in case either of you get lazy. Nessie is the _only _one allowed to operate anything in the kitchens for any of you guys wanting to eat." She said as she and my father walked away.

"Have a good time!" I smiled.

I was jealous of my family; I'll admit. They had their soul mates; they had each other. I watched my parents disappear into the forest, and could hear the swift movement of my family as they each left the house, bidding us goodbye. My grandmother gave me her usual kiss on the forehead with a loud, _Mmmmmm-muah! _I nearly fainted when she did the same to Jacob. "Please, help yourself to anything in the house that you'd like. Don't wait up for us, we will be late, of course." My grandmother smiled.

"Bye, Esme." Jake smiled at her. My grandfather smiled at the both of us, leading her with him, away from us.

We were alone. Seth should be getting off shift within a few more hours, stopping by the house for dinner as usual. Considering his mother was now living with my human grandfather, Charlie. Things seemed to work out; for everyone else. "So." Jacob finally took a sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

I slightly turned the corners of my mouth upwards into an attempt of a smile. Something was weird; usually, we'd jump into an all out wrestling match, with my Uncle Emmett egging it on of course; or race to the big screen T.V to see who gets control of the remote. Which of course, would result into a wrestling match over the remote.

But for some reason, I had a tightness in the pit of my stomach that immediately turned into a fluttering feeling. Was I hungry all of the sudden? I had already eaten, so I knew I wouldn't be hungry until probably midnight. I realized we had been staring at each other in silence for who knows how long. _What the hell do I do now???_

**Jacob's POV**

I knew it was time; time to tell her dammit. I'd better take my chance while I got it, with no other vamps or wolves around to see me _f_ it up. She sat on that bench, staring up at me with the irresistible chocolate eyes that turned me into mush each time she looked at me. Before she matured, it was a different mush; one that just simply made me realize how damned cute she was, and how much I loved her that I would do _anything_ to make her smile. Now; _holy hell_, was I in trouble. The burn in my gut literally moved south in a way that made me realize what that feeling was; love and lust.

Being bold, I sat down next to her, and nearly lost it as she took my arm, throwing it over her shoulder. As she lied her head into my chest, I could hear her deep sigh of relaxation. I moved my nose to the top of her head, inhaling that toxic sweet scent that I loved so much; a scent that was so unique, it was my drug. I remember Bella telling me about how Edward felt the same towards her when they first met; _so this was how it felt_. Weird, how everything that seemed so messed up, fell right into where it belonged. I realized I couldn't procrastinate telling her. I cleared my throat, "I have something to tell you."

She instantly moved her hand over my stomach, sending those damned shivers downwards, finally wrapping her arm around my waist, holding onto me, as she snuggled her head deeper into my chest. I swear, I sometimes felt like her own personal bed. "Hmm?" She softly responded.

"Well, you've probably," I gulped as I paused. _More like hopefully, _I thought. "Probably have noticed some--changes."

I felt her head move, as she looked up at me. She slowly backed away, realizing I wasn't messing around. "Changes about what?" She asked me.

I took my arm from around her, and turned to look at her. What the hell was it about her that was making me so damned _scared_ to tell her? _I love you, Nessie. Not in the way we usually say it and mean it. But I really, really love you. _If only I could have a gift like hers. This would be so much easier! _Fess up, you moron!!!_

"About feelings," I began to tell her. "Feelings towards others?"

_Smooth move, dipstick_. I heard her swallow hard, as she began to nervously play with her hands in her lap, "You mean, with the imprinting?" She said.

I took her hands into mine, and looked at her. She looked up at me with those damned beautiful eyes of hers, "Look, Nessie. I love you. I love you, but--" I paused, grabbing for the balls I'd grown finally to tell her.

"But what?" She interrupted.

_Shit!_ Her eyes began to tear up. _Oh no, no, no! I didn't want her to cry!_ I lifted a hand, wiping a tear that escaped her eye down her cheek. _Say it, say it!_ "But, not in the way you're used to me saying it." I told her.

"Well, what do you mean?" She asked me.

I adjusted in my seat, as I kept a hold onto her hands. "What I mean is," I paused and finally spit it out, "I love you. As in, the way Edward loves Bella." I decided comparison was the best way.

She just stared at me as if I told her I had run over her cat. Silence....for one, two, three seconds until finally, I heard what I'd been waiting my whole life for. She placed her hands to hold my face, but had shown me nothing. She actually used words to express her true feelings this time, "Jacob, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

Finally. The moment I'd been _screaming_ for, as I lifted my thumb to her bottom lip, gently running it along to finally hold the back of her neck. I let that same thumb gently stroke her cheek, as I moved slowly towards her. _Almost there, dammit!_

The world seemed to stop, in this one moment; as all sounds began to fade towards silence. All scents began to fade to only my personal drug. Except--

Dammit couldn't be the right word for that unfamiliar howl my ears picked up; and that foul scent that drifted into my nose that was no Vampire, or any pack member that needed a bath.

Nessie stared at me with confusion, "What? What is it?"

My instincts kicked into overdrive, as I stood up abruptly. Nessie stood up beside me, both of us looking towards the forest in front of us. I didn't realize how late it had gotten; night had already fallen with the full moon lighting the sky. "Something's out there. Did you hear that howl?" I asked.

"Isn't Seth still on duty, though? Maybe he's trying to alert one of you guys?"

I shook my head. That was no howl of _my_ pack. Or a normal wolf. That was meant to tell _us_ something. "Jake?" I heard from Nessie.

"It's someone else." I stood up waiting for Seth. Finally, another howl came that I knew was his. I turned quickly to look at Nessie, "Get into the house, lock it up, and stay there. I have to shift in order to figure out what's going on," I ordered.

She nodded hesitantly, and I ran towards the wood line. I could feel the ripples going through my arms; my legs, into the core of my body. In an instant, my body shifted into the large brown wolf I was. It had become so easy and natural to me; I sometimes wished that Nessie could be a part of this with me. _Seth?_ I stopped just into the trees waiting for a response.

I didn't want to leave too far; not while the Cullens weren't around to at least defend Nessie. My tail swayed side to side, as I waited. _It's not one of us_, I finally heard him.

_Well who is it?_

_Well, that's the thing. It doesn't _smell_ like one of us. It had been scent marking all over the place. It _reeks_! _Seth told me.

_Shit_, _let me run back to the house; Nessie's there by herself. The Cullens are out on the town. I'm gonna call Sam or Paul and let them know one of them needs to do a round with you._ I began to run back towards the house, almost beginning to shift when I heard Seth again.

_Jake, I don't think it's a shifter. I don't think that _howl_ came from a shifter at all_.

That was the last thing I was able to hear in my head before I quickly shifted back into my human form. I rushed towards the open garage, grabbing one of the folded sheets above the washer machine, wrapping it around my waist. I hurried into the house, seeing Nessie walk into the dining room looking at me. She was waiting for an answer. I didn't say anything, as I grabbed my cell phone, dialing Sam's number. After the first ring, he picked up, "We heard it over here too. Paul and I are both already heading out to check it out. Leah, Embry and Quil are staying behind with the others to watch over here." Sam told me.

"Good. That's what I was about to tell you to do. Let me know what you find; I'm going to shift, so we can stay linked that way." I told him before I hung up.

I turned around, coming smack dab into Nessie. "Ness, my number one priority is to keep you safe," I began.

She nodded, "I understand. Go." She softly said.

_If it isn't one thing, it's another. Damn it. Damn it all to hell!_ I thought as I rushed out the door, shifting just at the wood line.

**AN - A little longer this time; I know, yet another long while...but, I'm slowly working this...thank you all :) Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched the all too familiar brown wolf pace the wood line near the house. Something wasn't right. I scratched my head in confusion as I recapped what had just happened; before the whole _who was that_ thing. Jacob said he loved me; _loved me, _loved me. My lips turned upwards in a smile as I remembered the look in his eyes as he said it. He really meant it; everything finally came out, that it felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I heard a noise upwards, as if something had landed on the roof; something _heavy_. My eyes drifted slowly to where I saw Jacob; he was no longer there.

I walked slowly towards the staircase, looking up towards the roof as I began to step up to the second floor. It seemed to be eerily quiet, except for the squeaking of my shoes up the polished wooden steps. I gripped tightly onto the banister as I kept my eyes upwards toward the roof. Nothing. I stopped at the second floor, waiting. I swung around, as a surprise howl rang through the house. Jacob was right; it did _not_ sound like any of the pack; in fact, it sounded as if it came from the roof. I shivered, as I began to back away, not realizing how close to the staircase I was, until my foot slipped, causing me to fall backwards.

But my fall was short; as I slammed into something heavy, stopping my fall, and holding me up. My head turned, to see Jacob's large wolf form right behind me, bracing me. My heart rate slowed, as I turned, my hands gripping into his coat. "Jake, it's on the roof!" I whispered to him.

He nodded, as if it tell me he already knew. He grabbed the hem of my shirt, slightly tugging me towards the stairs to go down to the first floor. I followed him, running down. As soon as we got to the first floor, he crouched down; he wanted me to get on his back.

Throwing one leg over, I tightly gripped onto his coat as he ran out of the open back doors. I turned my head back, looking for anything or anyone that was attempting to intrude on my family's household. There was nothing there; the night fell silent again.

**Jacob's POV**

_Well?_ I asked for the report.

_It's definitely no ordinary wolf,_ Sam chimed in, _Jake, I think we're dealing with an actual _werewolf_. Where are you??_

_Heading to Cullen cabin. Meet me there in five._

Nessie had always been my number one priority. Keeping her safe, happy, and now, loved. My heart lifted as I remembered how she finally told me that she loved me too. I loved the feel of her fingers going through my coat; it drove me nuts as she slightly pulled. _Ugh, disgusting! Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself, please!_ Leah's thoughts intruded.

_No one asked you! Mind to the mission!_ I snapped.

"What's wrong?" I heard Renesmee ask me as I slowed to a stop in front of her cabin.

I growled slightly at the thought of Leah. She annoyed the hell out of me, like one of those pesky relatives that you wanted to kick each time they came around. Renesmee dug into her pocket for her keys, finally finding them. After she was in the cabin, I turned as my pack all finally stood in front of me. _How do you know it's an actual werewolf, Sam?_ I asked.

_Unfamiliar scent, not a normal howl of the wolf, a shifter, or even a coyote. Jake, it was on her roof. It was on two legs, and was covered in hair!_ Sam explained.

_It jumped off leaping out of sight like a damned Vamp. We couldn't catch it, it was too fast._ Paul added.

What the hell would a werewolf be doing here? _Well, keep an eye out. You all know the deal. Seth, you can come inside for some food before you crash. Who's next up for shift?_ I asked.

_I am!_ Quil nearly yelped in excitement. His bushy tail went from side to side.

_Go._ I ordered.

With a bark, Quil ran out of sight. _Keep an eye out, all of you._ I told the remaining members.

**Renesmee's POV**

I heard the sound of padded paws walk into the cabin. I turned to see Seth walking in. He stood and stared at me, his ears perked up, his head tilting in question, whining slightly. I laughed, and walked towards the hallway, "Let me get your emergency clothing," I laughed.

It was amazing how much my family and the wolves got along. As I grew, the alliance grew into an extended family. Any injury they had gotten, my grandfather would attempt to patch them up. He knew of their quick healing abilities, but, to humor him, they'd let him have his way of doctoring. Both my parents and my Grandparents kept emergency stocks of food and clothing, considering some of the wolves stopped by, eating the feasts my eager Grandmother loved to cook, and that some of the wolves would forget their clothing. We always made sure that they packed in their own clothing; we tried to be considerate since they could only tolerate the smell of us, and not want it on their clothing. Except for Jacob.

Seth took his clothing from my hands with his mouth and walked into the spare bedroom. I turned to the kitchen, preparing dinner for the wolf I had come to look at as a little brother; a little brother I loved dearly. My father adored him; he always said that Seth had pure thoughts. Poor Seth hadn't been able to even imprint yet; hopefully he would find someone soon. But, he always said he was content with protecting family. I began to fill a pot of water, preparing to boil noodles for some spaghetti when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

My eyes closed, as I smiled at the heat that suddenly rushed through me. My head tilted back; forgetting about the running water. I felt the hard chest my head tilted back towards, and felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck, hearing him inhale deeply. I turned, leaning back against the rim of the sink, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Jacob looked down at me, his black eyes flooded with the love he had confessed. He licked his lips nervously, as he slowly lowered his face to mine.

"Oh! Sorry," We heard.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh of frustration, as he turned his head, growling at Seth. Seth backed away, and I let go of Jacob. "It's alright, Seth," I smiled at him.

Jacob looked at me, letting me go. "_Impeccable_ timing!" He sniped at Seth.

Seth settled into a chair at the breakfast bar, "Well how was _I_ supposed to know!"

I laughed as I turned my attention to the pot, finally placing it onto the stove. "Think we should tell Edward?" Seth asked.

I turned, and walked towards the breakfast bar, taking a seat next to Jake. I shrugged, "I don't know. If we do, you know he'll _never_ leave again. I think this whole family has had enough drama to last a millennium," I smirked slightly, "I don't think it was that serious, do you guys?"

The two looked at each other; they had a look of weariness on their faces. "What?" I asked.

Jacob turned to me, clearing his throat, "Ness, remember anything about the _Children of the Moon_?" He asked me, folding his arms on the counter-top.

Children of the moon....where have I heard that before? My mind dug deep. Finally it hit me; but I thought they were killed off? A look of disbelief came over my face, "But I thought the Volturi killed them off?"

Jacob shrugged, "Maybe they missed a few."

**AN- I know it was short, but thank you for reading!! I'm really into this story, and wanting to develop it up. Thank you!! Please remember to read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Renesmee's POV**

I wanted to scoff; the Volturi hunted the Children of the Moon into extinction! There was none left. But, with the way Jacob and Seth stared at me, I knew they were serious. "Water's boiling." Seth pointed towards the pot behind me.

"Shit!" I snapped, turning around, throwing pasta in, and turning it down a little. After stirring in the pasta, I hurried up with getting the sauce heated.

I placed the wooden spoon onto the counter, and looked up towards the window above the sink leading out to the forest we lived in. "Nessie, it's gonna be okay," Jacob spoke up finally.

I shook my head, "I'm fine," I turned to him, "Jake, my _parents_ are out there. My _family_!" I gulped at the thought of something happening to them. I wouldn't be able to go on, "Jake, if it _is_ a real werewolf, they have _no_ compassion towards us!"

The two looked at each other, almost in question. Seth dug into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone, dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" I asked him.

"Edward. He _has_ to know about this. Alice won't be able to see it coming." He pointed out.

Good point. Damn him for always being right with his honesty. But, I was glad I had the wolves to thank for the lives of my family and I. They always ensured things were kept quiet; in a _peaceful_ manner. Jacob walked towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Nes?" He began, "Do you want me to stay with you all night?"

It was an honest question; no motive behind it, but to keep me safe. He usually just left after I had fallen asleep. I hesitated for a second, and finally nodded, "Please?" I asked him.

I could hear Seth talking to my father about what had happened; the minute my father even answered the phone, I could hear my father beginning to panic. Seth began wincing as he held the phone away from his ear, at the raising of my mother's voice. _Great_, I thought to myself. When it came to herself, my mother would have just blown it off, calling my _father_ over reactive; but, unfortunately, my mother and father constantly double-teamed up over my safety. "But," Seth attempted to chime in.

Jacob held out his hand, asking for the phone. Seth gave up, and as he passed the phone to Jacob, I could _still_ hear my mother screaming, _Do you hear me, Seth Clearwater!_ Because of the fact that Seth had first began changing at 15, he held onto that age for the time being, which caused my family to be a tad overprotective of him, looking at him as if he was _my_ little brother. Jacob put the phone to his ear, "Bells, listen," He sternly said, "I'll stay with Nessie. I'll make sure she's okay until you guys get back. Don't worry, just keep an eye open, and be _careful_. I've got the pack keeping watch."

Jacob looked at me, smiling, as my mother's voice calmed down. "Alright, Bells. We'll see you guys later tonight." He told her, before hanging up. He handed the phone to Seth, "Gotta be firm with the vamps," He smiled at the young shape shifter.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob's use of words; I didn't care too much for him calling my family a bunch of _vamps_, but I guess it was better than _leeches_. I'd rather he didn't call them either word, but, you can't have _everything_, I suppose.

**Jacob's POV**

It was one of the sweetest sounds in the world. I hated being mushy, but when it came to her, it was worth looking like a fool. The sound of her light breathing as she slept was probably the _only_ thing that was able to help me sleep a full night through. Ever since she was born. This was the first night though, that I had lied in the bed with Nessie long after she'd fallen asleep. I held her close to me, her head using my chest as a pillow. Her long curly brown hair tickled my chest, but I ignored it, wanting her to sleep.

We went through the rest of the night, watching a movie, with Seth passing out on the couch in the middle of it. I wanted to kiss her so badly, before her parents walked in, but no luck. I made sure I kept my thoughts to myself; Edward had a bad habit of picking at my brain without my discretion. She had passed out on me, before her parents came back from the family's date night of god knows what. Edward shocked the hell out of me letting me carry her back to her room, and doing the usual lying with her until I knew she was deep asleep. I knew she was gone in la-la land, but, I couldn't bear to tear myself away from her this time. I looked down at her, careful not to wake her up, and gently stroked a stray strand of hair out of her beautiful face. My nose slowly went down to her head, deeply taking a breath of that sweet smell of her that I _loved_ so much. I slightly smiled to myself, letting my nose stay where it was; _love_. After Bella, I never thought I'd find love. But, the minute the beautiful woman I held in my arms was born, I realized why I was so obsessed with Bella in the first place; some crazy instinct destiny thing kept me bound to the spirit of my Nessie that was waiting for the right time.

At least that's what Bella says. It was Nessie the _whole_ time. "I will _always_ protect you, my Nessie," I whispered, hoping she'd heard me in her dreams.

She must have, because I felt her move, as she snuggled her head as close as she could possibly get it to my face. Before I knew it, I had passed out, drifting into the same la-la land with her.

**Bella's POV**

I watched from the doorway, seeing how careful Jacob was with Renesmee. The two were fast asleep, holding onto each other for dear life. I knew he loved her. Sure, at first I was ready to kill him when he involuntarily imprinted on my daughter the day she was born, but I see now, that I wouldn't have had it any other way. Jacob would _die_ for her. The way Edward and I would do for each other. I leaned my head against the doorframe, watching them sleep; a smile slowly formed on my lips. I had heard what he told her before he passed out; I felt a slight twinge of jealousy though. They were able to enjoy dreaming and sleeping with each other; finding peace away from the crazy events that became our lives.

For a moment I was worried Jacob would spend his life unhappy and enraged; but, for him to finally find the love he deserved; one he thought at one time that only I could give him, caused me to finally find peace myself. But, such is our life, now that we have a new situation at hand. I sighed, wondering when the time to truly find peace, with no worry of who we all were, would be. Finally, I quietly closed the door, trusting Jacob and Renesmee to get a good night's sleep, and went to my Edward.

**AN- I know, short, but I decided to end it with a thought from Bella; even though it'll mostly be Jacob/Renesmee's POV...probably end up more Jacob than anything...but thank you for reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Jacob's POV**

My feet sank into nice cool grass, damp with morning dew. I looked up, staring into an open field. The sky above me as usual, was not sunny at all; it was cloudy and overcast. I remembered this field; it was the field of the standoff seven years ago, where the Volturi nearly destroyed my beloved Nessie. A blur of movement caught the corner of my eye. I turned, looking to my side, seeing a woman in a long purple dress. Her long brown hair flowed to her waist. She hadn't turned around to face me yet. But, I recognized that scent from _anywhere_.

"Nessie?" I called out.

She turned for a moment, looking at me, a look of sadness on her face. She had been crying. _Sobbing_ was more like it. Her eyes were red and puffy. I took a step towards her, "Stay away!" She screamed out at me.

That hurt. It felt as if she impaled my chest with a sharp knife and twisted. My nose picked up more scents; one scent in particular that made me want to gag. I stepped to look behind her. I almost threw up my dinner at the sight; I stared in shock at the bodies of Charlie and Sue. They were ripped apart, their blood pooled around them. "Please, Jacob. _Help me_," I heard Nessie cry out.

Her voice sounded so desperate. She began to sob; she didn't move from her spot. She looked down at the front of her dress; it was _covered_; and I mean _covered_ in blood. She held her hands out in front of her, sobbing harder at the sight of her hands painted red. "This is all my fault," She sobbed out.

I stared at her, but I couldn't move. "Ness," I breathed out.

She continued to stare at her hands, sobbing uncontrollably now. They came harder, and soon, she couldn't take it. She slammed her eyes shut, letting out an ear piercing scream. It seemed so damned _loud_.

* * *

My eyes flew open; I realized I had been dreaming; the scream was _real_. I sat up. Nessie was sitting up, staring at her hands, screaming bloody murder. Edward and Bella flew into the room, "Nessie!" Bella panicked.

I shook her gently. "Wake up!" I told her.

She grabbed onto me, sobbing into my chest. "What happened?" Edward asked.

Nessie tried to speak. Finally she cried out, "I _killed_ them!"

She continued sobbing, holding onto me; I hugged her as tightly as I could without breaking her; trying to reassure her. I realized that Nessie had shared her dream with me as we slept. I looked up at Bella and Edward. Edward's eyes widened with slight shock; he'd read my mind, seeing Nessie's dream as I remembered seeing it. "It's alright, Ness. It was just a nightmare," I told her. I looked up at Edward, waiting for him to tell her something to at least make her _feel_ better.

Edward swallowed harshly. I held onto my Nessie, as she calmed down. I rubbed her back, telling her gently to lie back down and go back to sleep. "Jacob, may I have a word with you?" Edward finally spoke up.

Nessie dug her hands into my shoulders, "No! Please, don't leave me alone, Jake," She cried.

My heart wanted to burn when I heard the fear in her voice. "I won't be far, I _promise_. I _never_ will," I told her.

She gently lied her head onto her pillow. Bella took my spot, as Nessie snuggled up to her mother, wrapping herself within her blankets, trying to replace the warmth my body temperature usually gave her. Bella hung onto her, nodding to me to go and talk with Edward. "It was just a bad dream, Ness," Bella said, trying to comfort her.

"I need to please go see Grandpa tomorrow," I heard Nessie request, "Grandpa Charlie."

I sighed heavily, remembering what I had seen in her nightmare. I followed Edward out of the room, closing the door to only a crack, behind me. I leaned my back against the wall, next to her door, crossing my arms. "Don't ask me _how_ that happened, 'cause I have no clue." I began.

"Jacob, this new threat scares me," Edward began. "She hasn't acted like herself lately. She's guarded, she guards her thoughts completely." He looked at me, his eyes looking desperate, "I can't go with her to this school, but Carlisle _insists_ that she go. I am going to _beg_ you to call me if there is _any_ trouble." His mouth twitched slightly, "When you're enrolled, find out what you can on this _boy_ that's there. Maybe it's just me being a _father_, but the minute she meets him, we have an issue of something _unknown_. Problem is, is that Alice can't see it. She's _tried_."

I nodded. I cleared my throat, standing up straighter to him, "I'm only going to say this once though, Edward. I _refuse_ to leave her side. I need to keep her within arm's reach, except for obvious things; but I stick to her like glue."

Edward actually _smiled_ at that. _He_ f'in _smiled_! "I know, Jacob. And for that, I'm thankful."

I nodded slightly at him, and turned to Nessie's room, stepping in to take my place back in her bed. I looked down at Bella, "She's finally asleep," She whispered.

Bella moved swiftly, not waking Nessie. She stood up, and stared up at me. "Don't worry, Bella. _Nothing's_ changed," I smirked, as I lied into the bed, and held onto Nessie.

"I know, Jake. You're too good of a person to make me think otherwise," Bella smiled, before turning to the door. She placed her hand onto the lightswitch, "Goodnight."

I inhaled deeply, whispering into Nessie's hair, "I won't let _anything_ happen to you, my Nessie," I sighed heavily, "My love."

I knew Bella heard that; because the light switched off, and the door closed, leaving us alone. I felt Nessie tighten her hold on me, "I love you, Jacob." I heard her whisper.

_Dammit_, I thought to myself. A lump swelled in my throat, and I swallowed harshly; it hurt going back down. "I love you too, Ness." I whispered back. I closed my eyes, "Think of us, and dream something nice." I told her.

For two reasons; one, I couldn't bear the thought of her having a nightmare causing her to cry and scream the way she did. I don't think I want to go through that again; it hurt more when I couldn't stop whatever was hurting her. And two; if she was able to pull me into _that_ dream, I would rather the next one be a little more pleasant and peaceful; she and I at least deserved that.

* * *

**AN - Well, this story is going to turn out a little more towards narrated by Jacob; a lot of it is being inspired by the following songs: **

**My Love by Sia (From the Eclipse soundtrack)**

**Before the Dawn by Evanescence**

**Fragile by Nine Inch Nails (Hence, the title)**

**Within Me by Lacuna Coil**

**What have You Done by Within Temptation**

**Uh Oh by Honeypie (A couple of future chapters will be linked to this song; cute and funny ones)**

**To Another World by Kuba**

**I highly suggest you check these songs out; they totally rock! Thank you and please leave me some reviews on what I can do to improve, suggestions, complaints ect...thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read this so far :)**


End file.
